This invention concerns a sunshade, particularly one having two layers of shading canvases with an aperture formed between the two layers of canvases for strong wind to escape from the interior of the canvases to the exterior thereof so as to prevent the sunshade from blown down or swaying vehemently.
Sunshades are widely used in a leisure plaza, outdoor coffee seats, in a private villa, etc. for shading bright sunshine from people enjoying resting activities. Known conventional sunshades shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 includes a solid shaft 10, stretching ribs 20 associated in radial directions with a runner movably fitted around the shaft 10, support ribs 30 respectively connected at a proper position to the stretching ribs 20 and pivotally fixed to a top cap so as to expand in radial direction. And a shading canvas 40 is attached on the support ribs 30. Then, the solid shaft 10 is fitted in a vertical cylindrical rod of a position base 50, kept standing on the ground.
However, most sunshades are sized large, liable to be blown to sway hard, and if worse, possible to be blown to fall down on the ground because of the canvas receiving strong wind force with no means for wind blowing in to escape out of the interior of the canvas to the exterior.